Operation Wizard
by thisiscorinth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to Hogwarts to help the Order of the Phoenix defeat Voldemort. No one is supposed to know about them, but will the Golden Trio find our?
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST HARRY POTTER/PERCY JACKSON FAN FIC!**

**I DID THIS WITH MY BFF AND HOPE U LIKE I**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HARRY POTTER POV**

Harry's dream was a weird one even for him. There were 2 teenagers who were about his age if not a little older they were talking to each other in a

strange language. Harry didn't recognize them but they seemed to emit a sense of power. One of them kind of looked like him. The boy had shaggy

black hair and sea green eyes that had a rebellious look to them and he was tan and slightly muscular. The girl running along side

him was just as muscular with tan skin but had long curly hair in a ponytail and stormy but very intelligent grey eyes. They both had weapons-the

boy a 3-foot sword and the girl a dagger and were equipped with full body armor. Harry listened more carefully to what they were saying and found

he could understand it.

"_I hope all the others are ok." _The girl said fretfully

"_I hope they are, wise girl, I hope they are." _The boy responded in a longing tone

"_We have to get to the ship soon Percy, the gods are expecting us." _The girl reminded Percy I think it is.

"_Hopefully our friends will be there, Annabeth, and this all will be explained to them." _Percy responded.

They continued to run down the street when Harry took notice more about the city. It was made out of Greek architecture on a rocky cliff. but the

buildings had dirt that could of been there already for thousands of years. But some of then were in crumbles with clouds of dust billowing around

them and others were on fire which, oddly enough was green. Percy and Annabeth themselves looked beaten down. The armor had various scratch

marks and dents on them and they were covered in dirt, golden dust and bruises and cuts on practically every patch of skin with no armor. They

looked tired and bedraggled, like they have been up and going for days on end without rest.

They sat on a rock, resting for a few seconds, and catching their breath. Percy pulled out a canteen with a golden liquid in it. They took turns taking

small sips from it. After drinking it their cuts seemed to disappear and they seemed to be energized and Harry marveled at the quick change. But all

of a sudden a group of ladies with snake bottoms and slits for eyes and forked tongues came at the pair. The 2 kids pulled their weapons up and

stood together, back to back. Again they talked in the strange language

"_Dracaenae." _Annabeth muttered to Percy

_" This will be SO fun."_ Percy said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Just then the Dracaenae lunged. Both Annabeth and Percy stabbed the Dracaenae

that was nearest to them and fought their way though like a team. In a matter of minutes they were gone. They both started running again, but

after off a couple of minutes they came to another group of people finishing off a group of dog/seal like creatures. One of the kids, a skinny boy with

blackish brown curly hair, jolly eyes that twinkled and a tool belt was fighting one with a hammer, another one, a girl with golden eyes and coffee

colored skin was fighting with a curved sword the last on was another boy who was Asian who seemed a bit bulky with a baby like face had a bow

and was shooting arrows at the weird monsters. Percy and Annabeth joined the fight and in a matter of minutes the fight was over, all the monsters

being turned into heaps of golden dust that littered both the ground and the warriors.

Apparently they reaconized each other because they were hugging each other and talking to each other.

_"Oh my gods, you guys are ok!" _Annabeth exclaimed.

_"Of course we are because we are awesome" _The boy with the tool belt exclaimed

_"Leo, you have a big head. We all agree, even Frank says so."_ The girl with coffee colored skin said gesturing to the Asian guy.

_"But we are awesome, including you Hazel." _said Frank.

Hazel rolled her eyes.

_" Come on lets go." _Percy said, leading the group farther on to help others. Harry still didn't understand why they wouldn't talk in english but it

didn't matter so much since he was still curious about where they were headed. And he got the astounding answer soon enough. They had been

headed to a giant boat with 3 masts, a long line of oars, a metal dragons head for a mast and _Argo II _painted in gold letters on the side. Before

heading on to the boat through the ladder Leo stroked the metal dragons head lovingly. 'These people are so weird.' Harry thought But suddenly 2

people came running from the ship, one was a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes and a scar on his lip and the other was a girl with eyes that

seemed to change color and dark, chocolate brown hair. They all hugged and climbed aboard. The ship started to float in the air and Harry could see

the ship getting farther away from the ruined city. Then the ground below him swallowed him and Harry was jolted back to reality and covered in

sweat at that.

Harry looked around the bedroom at Privet Drive that he was sleeping in. It was only a dream. But there was no Voldemort, or dead parents and no

burning scars. It was a new kind of dream. He did not think much of it though and by the next morning he had almost completely forgotten it. Plus

the Chosen One had much on his mind anyway.

All the same he had a normal day, being insulted by the Daily Prophet, avoiding his uncle, aunt and cousin and reading his friends letters, but

thinking about the absences of his dead godfather's letters. He had almost forgotten the dream by the time he time he had dinner. Almost.

But his weird dreams always had some meaning, right.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2 **

**PERCY POV**

The train ride was really bumpy and Percy and Annabeth were constantly being rocked around but at least the train itself was nice. It had a cart that had odd candies suchas Drooble's Best Blowing Gum that lived up to its name or Bertie Bott Every Flavor Beans, that were every flavor, even the discusing flavor. The view was also good,from downtown London to large farms with heards of sheep and cows. Percy decided to nap for the majority of the train ride and he dreamed about how he was on thistrain in the first place.

**Flashback**

_Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the hill together, cuddling, with Annabeth's head resing safely on Percy's shoulder enjoying the sunset when Chiron walked up,with the clicking of his hooves_

_"Sorry to ruin your moment but an old friend of mine has asked me for a favor and I was hoping you two could fill the call." He said_

_"Will me and Percy be together?" Annabeth asked fragily, not over the 6 months Percy was gone Chiron smiled_

_"Of course." Annabeth looked at Percy and he shrugged_

_"I'll do it." she said_

_"Same." Percy agreed _

_"Meet me at the Big House tomorrow and I will explain what you two will do." And with that Chiron left them to enjoy their moment as they resumed the position they had jus been in_

_*THE NEXT DAY*_

_Annabeth and Percy reported to the Big House and walked up to Chiron "Here is what you will do" Chiron said "First you go to the train station and go to platform 9 and 3 quarters." "That isn't really a station is it?" Annabeth asked "I will explain later now, Argus knows how to get you to 9 and 3 quarters catch the first train you can. But don't socialize and if someone asks for your name do not give it to them when you get to the destination you go to the small wooden hut by the woods edge. The person you meet will explain the rest and tell you your mission. But first you both will need these." And Chiron handed Percy a willow branch stick with a unicorns hair in the core and was 14 inches long. Then He handed an olive tree branch stick with a phoenix feather in it and 13 inches long to Annabeth. Then Percy burst out laughing_

_"You want me to...carry a...stick ?" Percy gasped out between bursts of laughter._

_Chiron and Annabeth looked at him "You know what that is right?" Annabeth asked_

_"Ya, its a stick." Percy said matter of factly_

_Annabeth sighed, "No seaweed brain its a wand." She said shaking her head_

_"Oh, now I know how to use it." Percy said happily_

_"Really, what?" Annabeth asked_

_"Knock out." Percy said and bonked her on the head then scrambeled away_

_"Oh thats it." Annabeth said pulling out her dagger and chasing Percy around the room until finally Chiron came in_

_"Stop." He said sternly and they froze_

_"Now lets get serious and stop being ridiculous."_

_"Ok." Percy said with an impish grin then pointed at a lamp with his wand and shouted "Riddikulus" then the lamp shades exploded as a crack was heard throughout the room_

_"I'm not playing with the magical stick any more." Percy said embaressed_

_Chiron and Annabeth shook their heads in unison._

_"Well, you two better get going." Chiron said shooing Annabeth and Percy off towards Argus and the car as they waved goodbye._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

As the train started to slow down Percy saw something in the distance. It was a huge castle. Percy bonked Annabeth on the head with his magical stick-er, wand because she was asleep and she woke up grumbling he pointed wordleesly towards the castle and she gasped with awe. Then she went totally ADHD and started bouncing up and down like an excited 6 year old. Looks like someone is hyper. They got off the train and saw a sign that said, _Hogwarts Express. _Below that sign was anoher sign that said, _Welcome to Hogsmeade. _Few people were getting off but there was one person, a lady, who was sitting on a bench who was short,fit,wearing robes, and had short spiky pink hair. And she was the one looking for them. Annabeth and Percy walked over to her and Annabeth handed the woman a note and asked

"Hello are you Nymphadora Tonks?" She asked the lady politely

The lady gave Annabeth a confused look then looked at the note, then smiled and said

"Yep, that's me, but don't call me Nymphadora. So, I'm Tonks, auror, wizard and supossed to meet you here. I'm guessing you are the unusual Americans? Don't worry, my dad was a demigod so I know who who are."

"Yes. I'm Annabeth Chase, arcitect, heroin and a daughter of Athena." Annabeth explained

"And I'm Percy Jackson, hero and a son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Okey dokey, come with me." Tonks lead them to a wagon pulled by black skelaton-like horses with wings. The wagon went past the gates of the castle and stopped at a path about a quarter of a mile from the castle. Tonks lead them down the path intil they reached a wooden hut at the edge of the woods that surrounded the castle aka Hogwarts.

"This is the home of Hagrid, the groundskeeper." Tonks exclaimed wih a florish of her hand. She knocked on the door three times unil it opened. The three of them walked inside to see the largest man in the world talking to the oldest man in the world siting at the table inside the hut.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**WE WANT YOU TO**

**GIVE US GOOD ADVICE **

**IF YOU DONT REVIEW **

**I WILL TAKE _DESPARATE _MEASURES**

**REVIEW**

**NOW**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

** YOU KNOW THIS'LL BE A GOOD CHAPTER, CAUSE iM WEARING HARRY POTTER GLASSES**

**SHE IS, BELIEVE ME, IM HER BFF**

**CHAPTER 3**

** HARRY POTTER**

Harry's first day of his 6th year of Hogwarts was not the greatest. First there was the absence of his two best friends Ron and Hermione on the train, they were off doing prefect duties. Not that Neville and Luna were not ok, he just wanted talk to them after a summer with the Dursleys. And Harry was also unsure about being part of the Slug Club. Harry is glad that Professor Slughorn was not mean to him or anything. He just does not want to be a favorite student of his.

Then there was the situation with Draco. Harry was almost positive that Draco was a Death Eater. That would explain his odd behavior at Madam Malkin's when she was fixing the hem of his left sleeve. But he is still a bullying git anyway. I mean that Draco , paralyzed him, gave him a bloody nose and he almost left with the train if it weren't for Tonks, who was positioned at Hogsmeade to give Hogwarts extra protection.

And Tonks seemed to be a little... gloomy. She has been like that ever since Sirius died. Maybe it was survivor's guilt. She was battling Bellatrix, and Bellatrix was the one who pushed Sirius into the door thing, so maybe that was it. But it seemed that she might be hiding something. But she must know lots of secrets, being an Auror and part of the Order of the Phoenix. That must be it, right?

But the weird things happened after dinner. First there was the shock of Snape becoming the DADA teacher. Why would he just get the position from Dumbledore after all these years? Harry just couldn't tell. During the meal Harry saw Dobby lurking in the corner 'I bet he'll come and say hi after the meal.' Harry thought brightly but he didn't. After Dumbledore's speech Dobby finally came over by Harry's table and started putting food on two different plates even though the food was supposed to disappear. Then he walked over to Dumbledore and started to talk to him. Harry left the Great Hall then walked back wearing his in invisibility cloak and spied on their conversation.

"- will you take their food upstairs to the Room of Requirement. They must be starving." Dumbledore asked Dobby.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Dobby will be honored to do that." Dobby exclaimed proudly.

"Thank You. Tell them that I send them my regards. Oh, and make sure _no one _sees you." Dumbledore said before waving off Dobby to do his duty.

Dobby walked out of the Great Hall and Harry followed him closely. He went down many hallways and stairwells until he got to the blank wall opposite of the painting of the trolls being taught ballet. He walked past the wall three times. Harry heard Dobby saying, ' I need to give food to the special guests.' Then a door appeared, barely big enough for a elf to fit in. Dobby put one of the plates on his head as he opened the door and is about to walk in when he suddenly turns around and looks at Harry.

"Harry Potter must not be here. Or Dobby would disobey Professor Dumbledore." Dobby said, his large eyes watering and from Harrys past experience he could tell he was about to wail and and seriously injure himself by bonking his head on the wall

"You must promise Dobby you will not come here." Dobby whispered

"But.." Harry started

"No you mustn't!" Dobby's big eyes widened Harry hung his head in submission and walked away. But as soon as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room he shot to Ron and Hermione who were there luckily and told them what had happened.

"Bloody hell, why would Dobby tell you to go away; he's obsessed with you!" Ron exclaimed in an excited whisper.

" Something must be in that room to have Dobby tell you to go away." Hermione reasoned

" But what?" Harry asked mildly confused

"I actually don't think its a what but a who." Hermione said and continued

"If Dumbledore said their and they implying its living and that there is multiple of that. It also can't be a magical creature because Dobby brought it human food." It made sense but Harry couldn't understand one thing

"Why do they keep the people hidden its not like they're prisoners since Dumbledore sent them his regards." that seemed to confuse Hermione but she still seemed to think.

"Well why don't we go and find out in your invisibility cloak." Ron suggested to Harry

"Ok." Harry said and fished in his suit case until he found the cloak. For a few seconds Harry sat there letting the fabric slip around in his fingers, then he straitened and he, Ron and Hermione got closer together and they lifted the cloak over their group and took a quick check around to see if anyone saw them disappear. Once they knew it was safe they headed out into the Hallway.

They walked in silence, Harry concentrating on remembring the path when they finally reached the great towering oak door Harry had followed Dobby too. Ron was about to burst right in but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder

"Wait, you can't just go in there you dont know who it is. What if its dangerous like Fluffy?" Hermione pointed out (A/n That sentence does not fit ;))

"Fine." Ron said and oppened the door slowly so it didn't creak, while keeping the invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him and his friends. The trio slipped into the room and saw 2 four post beds, much like the ones they had in their room. As they got closer they could see the 2 people better. One was a girl with blonde hair and a bright orange t shirt the other was a boy with black shaggy hair a lot like Harrys that made him stumble away. With a jolt the boy woke up and poked the girl.

Ron, Harry and Hermione saw their eyes only for a second but were shocked so much they almost gasped the boys eyes were a sea green so close to Harrys he was sure he was cloned and the girls a stormy grey that seemed to be forever calculating and glimpsing into their soul. The two teens about Harry, Rons and Hermiones age whispered for a few seconds then the girl pulled something out of her belt and threw it at them. But instead of hitting the trio it skimmed over their heads.

It took the three a few seconds to realize that the girls dagger had whipped the invisibility cloak off them and pin it against the wall. The two kids stared at them as if expecting an explanation it took a few seconds for any one to say something

"Why are you here?" the girl inquired her eyes telling them that she would know if it was a lie then the boy seemed to say after a few seconds of thinking

"You do realize I can see you inching towards the door." He said, smiling and got 4 stares of surprise.

"What are you looking at?" He complained everyone else broke out laughing but he stared around with a pouty expression

"What" He asked like an unhappy little kid making everyone laugh louder

"Oh sea weed brain." the girl said smiling as Ron put on a face of horror.

"You were named sea weed brain." He was shocked. Everyone laughed harder and Ron looked cross

"You really need to be in Muggle studies." Hermione said holding off her laughs for a little to get that sentence out. Seeing his expression and taking pity the boy finally explained

"Its a nick name." he said smiling, Ron hit his head with his palm and everyone laughed harder

"So what are you guys doing up here?" Harry asked

"Its a long story but if you visit tommorrow we tell you." The boy said

"Ok but can you at least tell us your name?" Hermione asked

"Sure." The boy said grinningand the girl finished his sentence

"I'm Annabeth and hes Percy." She said and then Harry, Hermione and Ron bid them farewell and left to slip into their beds before anyone caught them."


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE WHO THINKS WE SHOULD DO MORE PERCABETH COMMENT AND WE WILL!**

**ALSO IT IS IN FIRST PERSON, NOT TO GET YOU CONFUSED.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**PERCY POV**

The two odd men that me and annabeth saw were talking over tea. The old man looked at us with bright blue eyes and said

"It looks like our special guests are here. Hagrid, will you get some tea for them, it must have been a long ride, And can you get some for

Nymphadora?"

Tonks did not complain and excepted the offer politely. 'She must respect the old dude.' Percy thought. The huge guy, Hagrid, walked over to the stove that had a teapot with daisies on it and poured the hot water into three matching tea cups and adding tea bags and handing them to Percy, Annabeth and Tonks. The old man smiled and said,

" Well I probably should explain why you are here to you."

Me and Annabeth were sent here to Hogwarts by Chiron to help the wizards and more specifically Dumbledore, the old man with half moon spectacles, long robes, a wand and a grey white beard longer than riptide and hair on his head the same color. He is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, which Tonks and Hagrid are part of. We have to help them defeat a wizard, who is mortal but has somehow made him almost completely immortal. His name is Lord Voldemort (Moldewarts...HA HA HA HA HA).

We will be staying in the Room of Requirement, a room you had to need to get, which on our first day was very hard to get since we were still looking at the great building we were staying in. Apparently you could only get in by walking past the doors location three times by thinking why you need to go into that room. As the room had what we needed it always seemed to be split in half for both me and Annabeth. It always seemed to change-not while we were in it-to what we were feeling.

When we had walked in though the first time it was amazing. There were 2 shelves of archetecture books, a few books about wizards like H_ogwarts, __A __History _**(A HAB, OR A HERMIONE APPROVED BOOK).** There was also a few training dummys against a wall and 2 comfortable bean bag chairs along with 2 beds and to my excitement a small pool.

I immediately said "I think I can stay here for a while." and dove into the pool, with all my clothes on.

When I got back up to the surface Dumbledore was waiting for me with Annabeth, who had her nose just inches away from one of thearchectecture books with an awed look on her face. Dumbledore, as soon as he pulled the book away from Annabeth, told us the rules that we had.

" You are supposed to be in this room during the daytime at all times. You are allowed to wander the conidors at night for the next week, until the term starts. Then at certain times you can wander, I will give you a note telling you that it is okay to do so. Your food will be brought to you by one of the house elves Dobby. The-"

"Wait, _elves_?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, they help cook and clean at Hogwarts. Dobby is a very trustworthy elf and will keep your secret of you being here. Now, let me continue."

Dumbledore said calmly.

"You will be also be invited to meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. I will come to fetch you when we plan meetings and take you to our current location. Listen carefully at the meetings, they are the reason you are here. You will also be allowed to go into the village with Tonks once every two months. You can still talk with your friends and you can still train. I also suggest that you should learn how to use your wands. The school books from all of the subjects and all of the school years are on the shelves, along with other supplies that you can use. Is that clear?"

Annabeth and I nodded.

"Well I best be off. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." And with that last statement, Dumbledore left.

We decided to sleep after Dumbledore left. I was woken up by a small...thing, a couple of hours later. It had huge green eyes, bat-like ears and a horrible sense of fashion. He had two trays of food with sandwiches, fruit, french fries, and cookies. On his head was another tray with a porcelain teapot and two teacups. Wow, British people really like tea. I'm guessing that I will have to ask my friends to mail me some Cokes soon. Dobby gave the trays to me and said in a squeaky voice that Dumbledore sends his regards and left as quickly as he came. I gave one of the trays to Annabeth, who was reading a textbook called, _Numerology and Grammatica_**(A HAB!)**, which looked like a boring book, but it seemed good to Annabeth because she blindly reached out to grab a sandwich and practicly burned herself on the hot tea pot.

Once we ate and I got Annabeth to stop reading the book, we headed to Hagrid's hut, because it was after dark, and he said that we were welcometo. We shared our stories about interesting monsters, his on Norbert the Dragon, Witherwings the hippogriff( But I think his real name is Buckbeak), and his mini hellhound Fang, and we told our stories of Mrs. O' Leary. We grew to like Hagrid, and he did provide us with entertainment, even if it came with his rock-like cakes with raisins.

We walked along the corridors at night too, only seen by that stupid cat -Mrs. Norris I think it is? Hagrid mentioned the cat in a sour tone. While Annabeth 'ohh'ed and 'aww'ed at every piece of archetecture she saw. In fact Annabeth was so soaked up in the archetecture that once she had gotten her foot caught in one of the magically jinxed step and I had to haul her out of some quick sand, ever since I have preformed the true feat of keeping us both safe from these steps.

But I was bored on the first day of term, but someone already found us. Right now we were in the room of requirement talking about the trio that had just visited us.

"So, did you recognize the boy?" Annabth asked vaguely

"Which one?" I asked

"The one with the scar." Annabeth said pointedly

"I'm supposed to know him amn't I?" I said and asked at once and Annabeth sighed

"Yes. He's mentioned in a lot of these books." She said looking at me in that way that says she thought I should study. I plunked down next to her and looked at the books that sat on the shelf and chose 3. S_tandard Book of Spells (Book 1), A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration,_ and_ Fantastic __Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Annabeth chose others that I looked over immediatly and I could tell she did not approve of my choices. But all the same she left me alone and we sat in a deathly silence, in which I squirmed silently. before I opened the one of the books, I noticed that it was already in Greek.

The first book I read was _a Beginners Guide to T__ransfiguration _because it seemed the easiest. After I read through it I found a frog-I really don't know how- and said a spell that was supposed to turn it into a cup. At first nothing happened so I yelled the spell at the frog with the spell startling Annabeth but succeeding and turning it into a cup. I smiled at Annabeth gloatingly. After I knew that she saw, I turned to the next book I had picked out**. **Both of us read until about midnight when Annabeth broke the silence.

"Should we tell the truth to the trio when they come back?" she asked.

"I don't know, Annabeth." I said, thinking how it would be dangerous for them to know we are demigods.

"I think they are trust worthy, but we can't go and tell them all of our secrets." Annabeth said wisely.

"We should be vague about our past," Annabeth continued "And we should tell them that we are helping the Order of the Phoenix."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan to me, Wise Girl." I said, having no other ideas.

Annabeth smiled and walked over to my bed and plopped down right next to me. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and pulled the covers over both of us. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead. I knew that even if we are on a mission, I will always be with my Wise Girl. I snuggled closer to her and fell asleep to whatever dreams await us.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**HARRY POV**

As we walked back down to the Gryffindor common room. I had many thoughts about the two teenagers that were in the Room of Requirement.

_Why were the two teenagers in my dream at Hogwarts?_

_Why were they in the Room of Requirement?_

_And who are they really?_

These questions lingered in my mind along with the other what ifs in my life, like Draco, and my feelings for Ginny, and Dumbledore, about the lessons that I will get, and his blackened hand. I walked up the spiral staircase and into my dormitory with Ron and climbed into bed. But for many hours I could not sleep. Finally I went into a uneasy sleep with more of my unusual dreams...

_The seven teenagers watched from the side of the Argo 2 the city disappear. By the looks of it, the mountain that the city was on was on was near the sea. As the ship got higher in the air, I noticed that the shape of the coast was familiar. Then I realized where they were, not because I ever went there, but I remember learning it at my Muggle school before I went to Hogwarts._

_They were in Greece. And by the looks of it, the city was on Mt. Olympus. But why would they be a city on Mt. Olympus? Then I realized that Mt. Olympus was the home of the Greek gods and goddesses. But weren't they not real, myths. Well, this dream did not believe the facts. Then again, his dreams were usually somewhat true. But this is unlike his other dreams so maybe he could make an exception._

_The ship was in the dark clouds that surrounded the mountain when one of them moved. That was the guy who looked like the elf, Leo. He was leaving to go to the steering wheel which I was really close to. For a second I thought he had found me but when he came up by me he just kept walking and took a firm grip over the wheel. Then he pushed a button near the wheel and a woman's voice said,_

"Autopilot On, Enter Location."

"Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." _Leo replied_

"Confirm destination, Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes."

"The Argo 2 is now heading to Camp Half-Blood, We will be there in 6 hours, 35 mins and 19 seconds. Have a nice and monster free trip."

_Leo turned around and went back through the door he had just come through, this time I followed him and saw the others waiting for him in a large room with only a table and seven chairs. There were also maps covering every inch of the wall along with war strategy posters. there were more papers on the table and books. there were name tags in front of the chairs with names on it. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank were all in the seat with there name tags on it. The blond guy's name tag said _Jason _while the brown haired girl name tag was_ Piper_._

_They all stared at each other with sad eyes for a while, with nothing to say, their eyes told it all. It showed sadness that seemed impossible, even to me. No one I have ever met had eyes as sad as theirs. they kept looking at each other, until Piper said in a quiet voice,_

_"We are alive."_

_No one said anything._

_"We are alive. We did it." Piper said again._

_"But at a great price." Frank continued._

_"But the Fifth Age will go on, and we will prosper forever more." Jason said about a octave above a whisper, which I guessed that it was supposed to be good news, but that did not brighten the mood._

_"But we defeated Dirt Woman." Leo said in a cheerful whisper. _

_"And her giants." Annabeth added_

_"But we will have the nightmares." Percy said to add another sour note._

_"But the greatest adventure of all time. Smile, we will never have to face this much pain ever again." Hazel exclaimed_

_Then the lights started to flash, now red. The woman's voice was saying repeatedly, _

_"Red Alert, Monster, Code 3."_

_All seven teens stood up and ran out of the room and on deck. I followed them and saw these black wind things attacking them. _

_"EVIL COFFEE DRINKS!" Leo yelled while trying to hit some with a bronze hammer._

_"VENTI, LEO, VENTI. WILL YOU EVER LEARN?" Piper yelled, stabbing three of them with a knife._

_I continued to watch them fight until some of them started to swirl around me and the world went black._

I woke up in my bed and I looked around. I looked around the dormitory and saw everyone was asleep except for Ron who was leaning over me looking worried.

"Blimey Harry, you were yelling evil coffee drinks in your sleep-thats a new low!" Ron exclaimed and I felt my cheeks turn slightly red.

"What next Harry? Evil muffins?"Ron asked jokingly making me blush harder. The others had just woken up, due to the commotion.

Neville asked "Why were you yelling evil coffee drinks?"

"Yeah, that seems weird, even for you, Harry." Seamus added

"At least it wasn't as bad as last years dream, remember, at Christmas?" Dean mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured them " It was just an odd dream."

They seemed content with his answer and went back to sleep. Everyone except Ron.

"You were screaming like bloody hell, Harry. Something is wrong." Ron said urgently.

"I'll tell you when Hermione is here. Let's just head to the common room. I probably won't be able to go back to sleep anyway."

**Time Lapse - Charms Class**

"That was one strange dream. No wonder you were yelling about coffee drinks." Ron whispered while catching one of the frogs that he was supposed to freeze.

"But why would be Harry be dreaming of the guests in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione said after freezing her frog.

"They are important, different, I know that from the dreams." I said. "Now, _Duratus Glacio!" _

My wand successfully shot out cold water that instantly turned into ice when it hit the frog. I smiled at success.

"We should just try to get them to talk about the subject when we go back tonight." Hermione said in her insufferable-know-it-all voice.

"Best idea we got." Ron said in a mopey voice; not approving of the idea, but has no other idea that has a chance to go against Hermione's idea. I nodded in agreement, best idea we got.

**Time Lapse - Room of Requirement, Near Midnight**

The Room of Requirement seemed to be empty of any people at the time. Three trays of food laid uneaten near the bed. All three of us slipped out from under the Invisibility Cloak. We looked around the room until Ron pointed out a large lump on one the bed. When we looked closer we saw Percy and Annabeth sleeping together, snuggling under the covers.

"This just got awkward." I said.

"Bloody hell what are they doing?" Ron exclaimed barely able to contain his whisper.

"Awwwww. They look so cute. It must be true love." Hermione cooed

"Three words, Hermione. Way too sappy." Ron said in disgust.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon does not mean I can't say that they are adorable. Hermione exclaimed, obversely miffed by Ron's comment. Then the covers shifted and Percy got out of the bed. Then he noticed us.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! WERE YOU WATCHING US?" Percy exclaimed, waking up Annabeth.

"Why did you wake me up Seaweed Brain...OH MY FREAKING GODS!"

Both of them started chucking random stuff at us including teacups, pillows, books, shoes, toothbrushes, caldrons, frogs and the odd piece of armor until we took cover behind a training dummy. After that their attack slowed until they were finally done.

"So, what brings you here?" Percy asked.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Ron and Hermione bellowed.

"But you disturbered our nap." Annabeth said, strangley calm.

"She does have a point." I said.

"So, what brings you here?" Percy asked, again

"You told us we could come back, so we came back." Hermione said in a smart alec voice

"Also..." I started

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER!**

**WE WONT CONTINUE UNTIL WE GET 5 MORE REVEIWS!**

** REVEIW**

** V **

** V**

** V**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOORY IT TOOK A BIT TO WRIGHT THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 6**

**PERCY POV**

_"Also..."_

* * *

><p>"Also, we want to know more about you guys." Harry stated.<p>

Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. That was the worst question for him to ask possible. I thought we were Hydra snacks until Annabeth started talking.

"Fine, but we won't tell you all about us. We will tell you everything once we trust you." Annabeth said, but I saw the gleam in her eyes that told me that she had a plan.

"Okay, here's the deal." Annabeth continued. "You can ask us two questions each night you come and visit us, we will say if they are good questions."

"Try not to mess around by spying on us and stuff like that, we are dangerous, we could kill you easily. Wait for the information to come." I injected, earning me disappointed looks from the trio, but a pleased look from Annabeth.

"We also may give you bits of information to help you understand why we here and who we are." Annabeth included, making the trio look a little more hopeful.

"So... it's like a mystery." Harry said

"Yes."

"Do you agree?" I asked. All three of them looked uncertain, but they seemed to understand that it was the only way to get information out of us.

"It's a deal." Hermione exclaimed. I looked over at Annabeth trying to tell her how good that plan was with my eyes. but I failed epicly and ended up looking stupid.

"So, can we ask a question tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully

"Sure." I say shrugging.

"Can I have something to eat?" Ron asked as Hermione and Harry facepalmed and me and Annabeth laughed hysterically.

"Sure" I choked out, offering him some blue chocolate chip cookies that my mom sent me, which he devoured by the way.

Harry and Hermione took some too and we sat eating cookies on the ground.

"Wow, these cookies are amazing." Hermione exclaimed after eating 2 of them.

"And you are probably wondering why they are blue." Annabeth added.

The trio nodded eagerly. I should of made it a question but they needed to have more info on the cookies.

I looked at Annabeth worried before speaking.

"Well, my mom married this horrible man. I called him Smelly Gabe. He drank, gambled and treated her like she was a piece of trash that only was there to get him more beer." I shuddered before continuing,

"He said that blue food isn't real and Mom hated him as much as me so she found every recipe for blue food. And I guess that the blue food kind of grew on me." And I was finally finished.

The three of them were quiet. the only noise that was made was Ron eating another cookie. Wow, he ate just as much as Grover.

"What happened to that man?" Harry asked, clearly curious.

"Well, we are not exactly sure what happened to him but we have a VERY good idea." I said slowly as I grinned to Annabeth, who was grinning back at me.

The trio looked confused but had the idea that it was sneaky.

"Just tell us what happened to him." Ron exclaimed moodily.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." I started.

"Do you still have that letter that you got that summer that we met?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah, I keep all of my letters." I said, thinking that Annabeth forgot.

"Why don't we show it to them, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said in a loud voice.

"Oh, Oakey doakey, Wise Girl."

Annabeth gave me an extramely annoyed look before I got the letter from my bag and folded it to the part that mentioned Smelly Gabe.

The part of the letter that mentioned him was,

**U CAN DO THE LETTER, JUST MAKE SURE IT MATCHES THE BOOK.**

We gave them a minute to let the letter settle in, then they started to talk all at once.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU MEAN-"

"HE WAS TURNED INTO STONE?"

"HOW IS THAT POSSI-"

"If only I could do that to Dudley..."

"I MEAN MANY MAGICAL THERIOES STATE-"

"Hermione."

"YOU CAN ONLY TURN HUMANS INTO ANY KIND OF FLESH-

"Hermione..."

"SO IT IS INHUMANLY INPOSS-"

"BY MERLIN'S BEARD, HERMIONE! WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, a little overexcited, but how is that possible? It is stated in many transfiguration books that you can only turn humans into other things with flesh. you can turn animals into other items but because of the complexity of the human body and mind it it only able to turn into other animals." Hermione exclaimed to me but Annabeth butted in

"You only have 2 questions, And I cannot answer that question because it will give away our secrets." She reminded Hermione. It was now about midnight.

"Well we best be off, we do have classes and I do not want to get a detention from Professor McGonagall for sleeping during class." Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron stacked the remaining cookies into the box and grabbed the Cloak.

"And we need to freshen up our skills on magic even though we can sleep in. Well come back soon." Annabeth said sleeply with a wave.

"Bye, don't let the evil cat see you!" I said loudly "And don't let Annabeth fool you. She's a goody two-shoes." I added.

"OW!" Oh, Annabeth smacked me on the back of my head as the door closed.

"Come on, let's head to bed. We are on a mission, and we need to sleep while on missions." Annabeth said with a yawn.

We changed into our pajamas, me in a old T-shirt and flannal pj bottoms and Annabeth in a tank top and some knee length sweatpants. We climbed into Annabeth's bed and we kissed as we fell asleep. Hopefully this is a taste of our future and not a sad love story where we die.

**SORRY WERE KIND OF PUSHING IT BUT WE NOW NEED 10 COMMENTS UNTIL WE SUBMIT THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**HARRY POV**

'It seemed that Percy and Annabeth lead interesting lives.' I thought as we headed back to Gyriffindor Tower. I knew that they were special, and that they were _very_ dangerous, but I was surprised that they were able to turn someone into stone. And how did they do that anyway? I mean that Hermione had a point, how could they transfigure someone into stone even though it was impossible. It makes me think that they are not wizards, or Muggles, and that theory agrees with my dreams. But who are they really?

Ron did think that they were odd. He did not think that they were Death Eaters, they were too nice. But he understood that they could be Death Eaters. But I don't think that they are. They have seen things that are more powerful that Voldemort. I know that. They seem sad, but trying to cover it up. But they seemed dangerous. They can kill, they can be more capable of spreading chaos that the Death Eaters. They are living behind a veil, that separates the wizard world and the Muggle world, in a world more dangerous than ours, with Voldemort and all.

That's it.

If they are more powerful than Voldemort, then they can help defeat Voldemort. They must be helping the Order of the Phoenix. And they must be at Hogwarts to help Dumbledore. I want to tell someone but Ron is already asleep, he would of looked dead but he was snoring loudly. I would shake him awake but I felt like I could drop dead any second. I decided to go to sleep and think about my new-found-Hermione-worthy idea tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were stressful, we were loaded with tons of homework, so much that even Hermione complained. Then there were Quittich tryouts to think about, being made the captain of the Gyriffindor team. I also was thinking about Ginny a lot, more than I should of. I was kept busy for the next few days because of that. I had told Hermione and Ron my idea the next day after our visit to the Room of Requirement.<p>

"I think that is a brilliant idea, Harry!" Ron exclaimed at breakfast in an excited whisper.

"I am not as sure that it is completely correct, Harry." Hermione whispered suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When Annabeth hit Percy behind the head as we left, I saw something black on her forearm, her left forearm. I was actually looking at them while you two were snickering." Hermione smartly said. **(A/N It's the SPQR mark, I know that it's on the right forearm but for now it's on the left, because the Dark Mark is on the left.)**

"Blimey, I think she's right, I noticed a black mark on Percy's left arm too. When he handed me the cookies." Ron agreed

"Weird." I said. At that moment we realized that we were late to class, and we left the subject to rest.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were very tough, it was like studying for a test that you don't know anything. The next time we talked about Percy and Annabeth was on Friday, three days later.<p>

"We should probably visit them." Ron mentioned as we were working on our Potion's essay from Professor Slughorn.

"What?" I asked confused. I was preoccupied wondering about the Half-Blood Prince and his helpful hints in the used textbook. This was making me the best student in Potions, even though it has been my worst subject for years.

"I think we should visit them, Percy and Annabeth, we have the time this weekend." Ron repeated.

"Oh, Sure. Ask Hermione." I added

Ron asked Hermione and I heard her say it was OK. But then Lavender and Parvarti walked in to the library. Lavender stopped and she waved shyly to Ron, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Ron waved back in a daze, as they walked away in a burst of giggles. Hermione gave Ron a sad look, as he was still focused on Lavender. I pretended not to notice as I turned back to essay. We worked for a while, but Lavender was giving Ron goo-goo eyes. At that point, Hermione closed her book and left the library.

Later I saw Hermione glare at Lavender in the common room, probably because she was giving the goo-goo eyes again to Ron. Ron was glancing back, his face completely red. Hermione looked envious, I'm guessing she could not take it any more. I was about to slap Ron behind the head myself. She went upstairs and gave Ron one last sad look, before disappearing to her dormitory.

Once it was night and the other people in the dorms were asleep we all snuck out into the Griffyndor common room. Once we were all gathered I brought my invisibility cloak out of my pocket and threw it over us. Next, I brought out the Mrauders map and tapped my wand on it while saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." **(THAT IS WHAT THE PASSWORD IS, RIGHT?) **and the whole Hogwarts apperead on the map, along with little black dots representing people.

I looked on the map to make sure we wouldn't run into anyone and me, Ron and Hermione walked down to the room of requirement. We reached the door and knocked after I tapped the Marauders map with my wand and said "Mischeif managed." And right after Percy came and let us in through the door.

"Well," Hermione started off briskly "this is our first question. Are you death eaters?" At the name Percy and Annabeth laughed, and laughed, and laughed. I thought they would laugh forever. But they really were only-note my sarcasim for only-laughing for 5 minutes.

"First off, pushy are you." Percy said, his face red from all the laughing and tears-the laughing kind-streaming down his face.

"Second off, who would want to eat with death. And no we aren't. You are probably wondering about our tattoos. Why would we want to work for Moldywarts?" Annabeth added and they cracked up once again. We waited patiently until they had calmed down again.

"Moldywarts?"

"Percy's nickname for goood ole Tommy M. Riddle. He and Percy piss off Percy's uncle though. That is one thing they have in common." Annabeth added, geting a scowl from Percy.

"Okay second question." Hermione said, taking control "What do you find so funny about this? They are the enemy." comprehension seemed to shimmer a bit on Annabeths face.

"Well what we find funny is, who would want to eat with death, its death." Percy answered

"Oh they dont eat with death" Percy snorted at that idea "they, in fact have a master who evades death, and their followers of Voldemort aka their master. Plus, death is discusting. I bet that they only want power and he will give it to them." I explained. Percy and Annabeth seemed to understand the idea now so we went back to just talking.

"But do they want to take the chances of risking their lifes to get that power? We have seen people die before, for the good of the world and for power. We have almost died ourselves, risked our lives for each other. We would rather die to save the world, rather than to have someone gain power." Annabeth wisely said.

For the rest of our time here me, Ron and Hermione just talked with Annabeth and Percy about more casual things such as our lessons and how Percy and Annabeth were practicing their own magic which was going really well. Eventually Hermione looked at the clock and her mouth dropped.

"We better go." She said worriedly as I glanced at the clock and almost gaped myself. It was 12:00! Me and Ron grabbed the invisibility cloak as Hermione opened the door, all 3 of us were saying rushed goddbyes as we hurried down the hall. We reached the Gryffindor common room quickly. We whispered "Falafus Mangus" **(Made up password :P) **to the Fat Lady as we approached the door.

But we couldn't get in that easily.

"What are you doing up at such odd hours?" The fat lady asked groggily

"Let us in we said the password." Hermione said, imploringly

"Alright." The fat lady said, grudgingly while swinging open. We walked into the common room and up to our bunks. Me and Ron falling asleep as soon as we hit our beds.

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING, WE DO HAVE LIVES. HOPE THIS IS GOOD AND PLEASE TELL US IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR THIS STORY, WE WELCOME IT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**** SPECIAL BEGINNING! WE ARE INSULTING DRACO. SORRY ALL DRACO FANS, WE'RE NOT ONE OF YOU, EVEN IF HE IS HOT (WE MEAN TOM FELTON IN THE MOVIES).**WE ARE OK WITH SLYTHERIN HOUSE THOUGH. ************PS, GRAB A FRIEND AND READ THE US PART TOGETHER, ITS FUN AND REALLY COOL. ;)******

**US: WE HAVE A SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR YOU! **

**DRACO: *MUMBLES* WHAT IS _HE_ UP TO? **

**US:*IN MAD VOICE* OH SHUT UP YOU DEATH EATER. *IN SWEET HAPPY VOICE* I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**DRACO: HOW DO YOU KNOW? **

**US: *IN MYSTERIOUS VOICE* WE KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU DRACO, YES THATS RIGHT, WE KNOW YOU CRY IN THE BATHROOM**

** *DRACO RUNS AWAY, HORRIFIED* **

**US: IS THAY REALLY TRUE? WE JUST MADE THAT UP. ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OF PERCY JACKSON, IF ONLY WE DID...**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 8 <strong>

**ANNABETH POV **

**(CHANGING IT UP A BIT. YAH!)**

Me and Percy were training in the room, making dummy heads fly, or trying to but these magic dummies were well, magical. We sort of made the heads fly I guess since whenever we cut off a dummies head or limbs it just flew back into place. At least we could cut off their heads in the first place. But we have been stuck in this place for a month, and we have only gotten two visits from the trio. We have been studying magic and training, we have studied up to 4th year so far and have learned more Roman tequniques.

I am really getting excited since my birthday is coming up. I'm inviting Hazel, Hermione, Reyna, Piper, Rachel and Thalia for an all girls party. Percy,Harry and Ron are leaving us alone and doing something else in the vast room, Harry suggested teaching Percy wizards chess, which when Percy heard that he burst out laughing talking about how he was never good at chess. So we got a girls night out, or in. Hermione and Harry sent us a message with Harry's owl Hegwig (who calls me mistress), saying why they were not visiting.

Sports, school, lip-sucking girlfriends, they have busy lives. I don't think that Ron would come and keep Harry and Percy company, with his new girlfriend, which both Harry and Hermione are annoyed by, more Hermione than Harry.I woke up on October 18, at 8:34 AM. I was in Percy's bed and he was still sleeping. I was wearing a soft T-shirt and boy shorts while Percy had a tank top and some khakis on. Sunlight shined though non see-able windows.

One hand was tangled in his hair, the other wrapped around his waist and under his back. His were tangled in my hair, and his hand was on my skin, on my lower back, where the T-Shirt moved up a bit. I felt his heart beating and I snuggled my head into the crook of his eye fluttered open and he gazed at me for a while. Then he moved a strand of hair of my hair out of my face and groggily said,

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl. 17."

"Can't believe it either. And I have friends who are alive to celebrate with." I continued."And a perfect boyfriend.A Seaweed Brain, to be exact." "I love you." "What?" I ask as Percy took a deep breath and continued.

"I love everything about you, your smile, your eyes, the way you fight, just who you are. I love you, Annabeth. There would not be me without you."I was shocked, we were never were that sappy, but this was the truth, and I always face the truth, I learned that the hard way. I gained control over my mind to answer. "I love you, forever."He sat up and picked me up bridal style. He walked over to the middle of the room and set me standing on the floor.

He cleared a space on the floor that was a circle about 10 ft in then picked up a radio in the corner and turned it on. It started playing Innocence by Avril Lavigne, who happened to be a daughter of Apollo. (Pretty song by the way. :3) Then he surprised me. "Annabeth Chase, may I have this dance?" He asked while bowing elegantly.I love him for his ideas and his loyalty, not for his dancing, so I said yes.

I placed my right hand on his shoulder, and my left hand on his waist. He did the same. We slowly danced to the song. He did not step on my feet, and he allowed my head to be one his shoulder. I was twirled a couple of times too. I was so in love at the moment that I did not stop dancing after the song ended. We did stop after a minute or so though. Percy leaned down so his lips brushed my lips. We stood there for a while, drinking each others presence, thinking about things we wish to forget.

When we stopped, I was a bit lightheaded. He carried me to the bed, and he set me down and tucked me in. he came in after me and we rest there for a minute. Dobby came in with our food. I eventually got out of bed. We did have stuff to do.

But, before Dobby left he gave us a note.

And after a few seconds of working on deciphering it this is what it said

_Dear Annabeth and Percy, I have some things I need to talk to you about. _

_Come immediately, but do try to keep secret from the students all the same. _

_You may finish your breakfast before visiting, but all the same do hurry. _

_sincerely, _

_Dumbledore._

It was a pretty quick and to the point, but it was also evasive, because it didn't say what we were talking about. But me and Percy still rushed through our breakfast and sneakiliy slipped through the hallways to Dumbledores quarters.

"sugar quills" Percy whispers to the gargoyles outside Dumbledores office and they slide open.

Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk, peering through his half moon spectacles at us.

"We have many matters to discuss." He starts off as we sit at the two chairs at the other side of the desk.

**H****ARRY POV**

Me and Hermione felt bad for not visiting Percy and Annabeth in so long, so we visited the room of requirement to see them, because everyone was gone at Hogesmade. But they weren't there. But we stayed, thinking thet would find it a nice surprise. We decided to try and get in. I walked across the entrance 3 times, thinking of the room Percy and Annabeth usually have. But for some reason I couldn't get in. I tried 5 more times before giving up and waiting for Annabetha and Percy to show up. Me and Hermione were still standing there half an hour after we arrived when suddenly Percy and Annabeth were at our side. Me and Hermione both jumped 5 feet into the air.

"Why'd you sneak up on us?" Hermione asked after getting over the shock

"Hey we just walked up." Percy said innocently while holding his hand up in mock defeat. We all laughed while he looked around, trying to figure out what was so funny as Ananbeth shakes her head smiling like shes thinking 'yup thats my seaweed brain'.

"So, lets go in." Percy says grandly, after we stop laughing. He goes side to side and a small corner door apears. We're all a bit confused but we go in anyway. As we enter we see a place that the room of requirement has never shown us before. There are giant piles of random junk, probably things people didn't want or didn't want anyone else to know about, in fact, this is a really good place to hide things.

"Weird, it was not like this the last time we came here." Percy with a confused look.

"I think that it is being used for a different reason." Hermione said carefully.

"That would explain why you could not get in, and why it looks different." Annabeth continued.

"Then we should find out who it is." Percy confidently declared.

"Bet you 5 Sickles it's Malfoy." I told Hermione. That earned me a slap from her.

"Let's just get going."Annabeth said and we turned left into the maze of stuff.

We walked around the Room of Requirement for, according to my watch, an hour. Then we heard some swearing from the right. We spent another 15 minutes getting to the sound. Then we saw that it actually was the stupid git with white blonde hair and fancy clothes, Draco who was in the room. He was trying to fix a cabinet that was cleared off. He was looking in spell books and muttering spells , then going in the closet, coming out, then swearing.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione spat out with an angry glare.

"How are we going to get him out?" I asked.

"What is he like?" Annabeth asked back.

"He is a stupid git who always taunts me about being a muggleborn." Hermione muttered sourly.

Annabeth got an intelligent and slightly evil look in her eyes, and when she looked at Percy, he got the look too.

"One thing that you should know about Annabeth..." Percy began

"Is that I always have a plan, because I know a battle is won even when it has not been fought."

**DO YOU LIKE IT? WE HAVE AN ANNABETH WORTHY PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**IIII**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**PERCY POV**

After Annabeth told me the plan, I knew it would work. We would share the hard stuff equally. Athena would be so proud. Anyway, right now I was hiding behind a pile of stuff that was near the skinny blond dude, Draco Malfoy, (What kind of name is that, by the way?)who reminded me way to much of Octaivan. The blond hair, skinny and had that wild look in his eyes. I was hoping that he would not end up like him, power-crazy. But he just looks frustrated. And scared. Harry and Hermione just looked mad. They must of really hated him, but I saw a little pity in their eyes, not much, but a little.

Then the plan went into action. I heard loud sobbing. I smiled, that was all part of the plan. Draco reacted confused, then he ran off. We followed him until we got to another clearing. Draco saw a blond girl crying her life out. I saw Annabeth shedding the tears of an ugly fish, tricking Draco. Draco ran forward to help her. Annabeth looked up then pushed him away, sobbing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! You are one of _them_!_ They _put me in this wicked room! I can't get out! It is a maze! THEY PUT ME HERE!" She cried, pathetically trying to push him away._  
><em>

"What's wrong? Who put you in this room? Why are you scared? Please stop crying." Draco pleaded to Annabeth.

Annabeth calmed down enough to say, "The wizards put me in here. The one with the colorful hair and the old man with the long beard. Said it was for my own good. That I knew too much."

"Are you a Muggle?"

"A Muggle?"

"Non-magical people."

"Yes. I'm also American, if that will help."

I snickered silently and Harry was silently shaking with laghter and Hermione was smiling smugly.

"I can't belive he is that nice to her, being a pure-blood who thinks he is so superior to Muggles." Hermione whispered to me.

I gave her a thumbs up, then I coninued to watch the scene. Draco had a slight look of discust on his face. But then it turned into a look of annoyance, I think because he needed to get her out of here so he can continue to do whatever he was doing. But it turned back into a smile, and he asked,

"What is your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Well Annabeth, I'm Draco, and I will help you get out of here."

Annabeth stopped crying instantly, "You will?" she looked up at him hopefully, her eyes shining.

'Shes a good actress.' I thought, a bit surprised but not to much.

"Of course I will." He said, helping her up.

Annabeth smiled and followed Draco as he weaved though the maze. We followed him silently for about 15 minutes until we got to the doors leading out. We hid behind a cabinet by the doors and spied on them. Annabeth smiled and gave doe eyes to Draco.

"Thank you, Draco. For helping me out of this maze." Annabeth sweetly said, it sounded sarcastic to me, but Draco was smitten. He was wrapped around her pinky.

"You are welcome."

"But how should I reward you for your help? A bit of money, a phone number, a kiss?" Annabeth continued.

"A kiss would be marvolus." Draco said, and I couldn't see his face to well, but I bet he was smiling.

I watched as Annabeth leaned in to give him a kiss and Draco leaned in as well, but just as their lips were about to meet, Annabeth drew her knife and her wand and turn around, put her knife to Draco's neck and her wand pointing to his stomach. The look of shock on his face was priceless. He then gained a tiny bit of composure and tried to say smoothly,

"Well, Annabeth, I see that you are a wizard, with the wand and all."

"Figure it out, you little wizard, finally. I'm not what you call a Muggle. Why would be here in the first place?" Annabeth said viciously, with as much venom as she could put into words, which was a lot.

"I thought you were nice."

"I am nice. I could kill you right now, but I will spare you for information."

"Restate that. I thought you were innocent."

"I am not innocent, I am arrogant. Not as much as you but it has almost killed me, many times in fact, as it will to you if don't stop testing my nerve."

That sure shut him up.

Annabeth turned around and started walking to our meeting zone with Draco in front of her. After about 10 minutes things started to go wrong. Or Draco started talking.

"What kind of wizard are you?"

"I'm not exactly a wizard, but I would say I would be a half-blood."

"Well, OK then." They walked for about 5 more minutes, then Draco turned around, his wand out and a confident look on his face.

"Avada Kadav-"

Then things went really wrong. Draco was thrown back by a beam of blue light 10 feet. Annabeth was standing there, her eyes glowing blue and swirls of letters going up her arms and lighting up her palms, also glowing blue in the light. A misty blue aura surrounded her. I knew that is was the Mark that made Draco fly backwards. It has the worst effect when she was feeling angry. I needed to calm her down or she could destroy Hogwarts in seconds.

Draco was backing away from Annabeth, his eyes wide in fear. Annabeth was glaring at Draco. It was already scary enough when she glared at me, but the Mark took over her body, so it is ten times worse. Harry and Hermione were still in the hiding spot, staring at Annabeth. I looked at them confidently. They seemed to understand that I knew what to do. Or was that fear kicking in. But they looked at Annabeth, then at Draco. Harry pointed to Annabeth, then lowered his hand from his head to his chest. Then he pointed at Draco, and then made a fist, and pretended to wipe his forehead. Once Annabeth calms down they will get Draco, and finish the plan.

I nodded to them and pulled out Riptide. By then Annabeth had some control of her mind and started to terrorize Draco through talking.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?" Annabeth asked furiously in an creepy, echo-like voice.

"I-I-I ca-ca-can explain." Draco stuttered.

"DON'T! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU DESERVE A PAINFUL DEATH!"

At that moment I chose to tackle Annabeth to the ground. Luckily she did not have a knife or a wand, as both were knocked out of her hands.

"Annabeth! Calm down! It's alright! Just calm down!" I whispered into her ear. Slowly the aura started to fade and her eyes and skin went back to normal. She looked at me and she started to cry in my arms as I stroked her hair. Draco started to get up and Harry and Hermione crept from behind the cabinet.

"Th-th-thank you, s-s-so m-much!" He would of continued to thank me but Harry yelled "Stupify!" and he knocked backwards over our heads and he landed hardly on the floor, unconscious. Hermione then walked forward and put her wand to the tip of his temple and drew out some white stuff and stuck it in a bottle that magically appeared. She then put her wand to his temple again and said, "Obliviate" His head lolled to the side.

"What'd you do to him?" I asked

"Obliviate him." Hermione answered simply and I tried to look like I understood.

"Or erased his memory of the event, and Annabeth's...temper issues."

"Oh."

"So, what do we do with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I can replace his memories, then we could just set him outside the Room of Requirement." Hermione said.

"That would be great. Me and Harry can put him out side the doors." Annabeth said quietly. She wiped her eyes and then stood up. She pulled out her Yankees cap and placed it on her head, turning invisible.

"Then when he comes back, we could spy on him, and we will tell Dumbledore." She continued, as Draco's feet lifted into the air. Harry, gotten over his shock, grabbed his Cloak and pulled it over him. Draco's shoulders lifted in the air, to the same height as his feet. He floated to the doors, and me and Hermione followed. A small door appeared and Draco went though it. Once his body disappeared and the doors closed, the air turned into a fog and it turned the room back to what it was when we left to go see Dumbledore.

We all sat on the floor in a moment of silence, once Annabeth and Harry were visible. Annabeth broke the silence.

"If you want, you can stay for a while. It's my birthday and I asked Dumbledore if some of my friends can come. They are all girls and they would love to meet you, Hermione. And Percy needs some company while they are here. You can hang out with him, Harry."

"That would be nice. With 'Won Won' hanging with 'Lav Lav' and not us." Harry said and grinned, as I grinned back, happy not to be alone and at the fact of Ron being called "Won Won".

"I can teach you wizards chess and the rules of Quittich to pass time!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"I can also tell you some of the awesome pranks I participated in!" I countered.

We ventured to the other side of the room to leave Annabeth and Hermione alone, knowing that tonight will be better for all of us.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE IN HERMIONE'S POV.**

**REVIEW, OR...**

**WE WILL CHANGE THIS STORY INTO THE QUIBBLER!**

**OR...**

**BLACKJACK WILL GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION!**

**JUST REVIEW**

**TTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTT**

**VVOOOOVV**

**VVOOOVV**

**VOOOV**

**VOOV**

**VOV**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! HOPE U LIKE IT! **

**P.S. HOW DO YOU LIKE THE MARK? TRY TO GUESS WHAT I WAS INSPIRED BY. I'LL GIVE YOU A CLUE, A BOOK SERIES THAT IS NOT FINISHED AND A BOOK MADE INTO A SCI-FI MOVIE INSPIRED ME. PUT IN A REVIEW, AND IF YOU GET ONE RIGHT, (::), IF YOU GET BOTH RIGHT, (::) (::).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 10<span>**

**HERMIONE POV**

I would never admit this to anyone, but I like breaking the rules. It is that adventurous side of me. Not 'Hermione-the-goody-two-shoes-who-is-by-the-way-an-insufferable-know- it-all-that-the-Chosen-One-happens-to-be-friends-with'. It's 'Hermione-the-kick-but-Gryffindor-girl-who-is-brave-or-stupid-enough-to-face-You-Know-Who-and-be-one-of-the-greatest-witches-of-the-century'. The only people who seem to understand that part of me was Harry and Ron. And they forgot sometimes, or a lot.

The teachers saw some of it in me but thought me more as a star student. But Annabeth and Percy seemed to see it in me. They knew that I was like them, less in degree though. Brave, loyal, smart, sometimes reckless (Not as much as Harry and Ron), but on track. They were true Gryffindors. No wonder we got along.

Once Percy and Harry left, Annabeth dragged me over to her bed. We sat across from each other. Annabeth took my hands in her palms and stared at me. Her eyes were a stormy grey, admitting a sense of power and wisdom, but a sense of sadness and bravery. Then she startled me by talking.

"You want to know why I went all weird when Draco tried to kill me, and you want to see my tattoo. You are trustworthy, but don't tell Harry or Ron what I am about to tell you. Swear it on your life, or on the River Styx."

How did she know that? I was wondering about that. But both seemed like touchy subjects, so I avoided them. But I would get to know what I wanted to. So I made my decision.

"Yes, I would like to know."

"Ok, here is was you need to know. You will swear on the River Styx, in America, that is like an Unforgivable Vow. So are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes."

"You have eagerness, I like that. So, repeat after me, 'I swear, on the River Styx, that I will not tell anyone what you about to tell me.'"

"I swear, on the River Styx, that I will not tell anyone what you about to tell me."

The sound of thunder bounded though the room the second I finished.

Then Annabeth took a deep breath, then started talking.

''The blue light that happened to me when Draco tried to kill me was my Mark. It was given to me by my mother, because it was the only way it could protect me and my friends and defeat an enemy much more powerful than Voldemort. But it is very destructive, it could of killed me and my friends. It could of destroyed Hogwarts. When it takes over my body, I can use spells without a wand. Some people like Percy, can use certain kinds of magic without wands, but I can do anything when my Mark takes over me. This makes one of the most powerful of my kind. You understand?''

I nodded, this was important. It was taking a lot of Annabeth's courage to tell me this. It scared me, more than You-Know-Who, and it clearly frightened Annabeth more than it did to me. She let go a breath, happy that I did not want more of an explanation. Then she pulled up the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing to show me one of the strangest tattoos I had ever seen.

The tattoo covered her forearm. At the top of the tattoo, nearest to her elbow, were the letters _SPQR. _Below it was a simple owl. Below that was one line. The whole tattoo looked like it was burned into her skin, branded like a cow. I knew I had seen the letters _SPQR_ before, it was important... something to do with Latin...sign of citizenship...prideful...

'I would have to look it up later.' I thought, knowing that the tattoo was important. But the silence was awkward, so I decided to break it.

"That is one strange tattoo."

"It sure is" Annabeth agreed, as she pulled up her sleeve. "My friends should be here any minute."

At that second, a girl that looked a little younger than us appeared. She was covered in snow, like she stood outside in the middle of winter for an hour, then stood in a freezer. She had spiky black hair that was very short, like it was a boyish haircut. She had a bright blue streak in it, that matched her sharp blue eyes. She also wore a jacket with pin-on buttons for American bands on it. A black T-shirt that had a Barbie was underneath her jacket. But the Barbie had an arrow in her head, and it said _Death to Barbie_ on it. She had ripped jeans and black combat boots. She overall looked very punk. The only thing that did not match her outfit was a silver tiara that was placed on her head, like a princess. She also admitted a glow. I somehow knew that she escaped death, like You-Know-Who, but in a less dangerous way.

"Hey Thalia." Annabeth called over to her.

"Hey Annabeth." Thalia said, plunking down on the bed next to her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I hate hunting in the Rockys during a blizzard. Who's the girl?"

"Well, that explains the snow. That's Hermione, by the way. She and her best friends has been secretly visiting us while I've been in this room. It helps me, to know that I am not fully isolated."

"Fine by me. I like rule breakers. Nice to meet you. Now, one more thing." Thalia exclaimed with a grin.

She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. A lighting bolt shot down from the ceiling and went towards the other side of the room. There was a loud 'BLOODY HELL!' from Harry and a lot of cursing in a foreign language. Percy, who's hair was stuck up and his skin and clothes all black, came storming towards us and started yelling at Thalia, who had a smug look on her face. After about 5 minutes, which brought me great amusement, he walked back. But not before Thalia stuck her tounge out at him. I think I'm going to like Thalia.

Next two more people came, the scared the wits out of me because they appeared out of the shadows. One looked about Annabeth's age, and she had long black hair in a braid and dark, black eyes that were strict. The other had golden hair in tight ringlets, and coffee brown skin. Her eyes were also gold, like a crate full of Galleons. The gold girl fainted as soon as the other girl let go. The strict girl dragged her towards us and set her down on the bed and poared a gold liquid into her mouth. The girl instantly woke up and looked around then looked at us.

"Hi Annabeth, Hi Thalia, Hi whoever you are." She said cheerfully.

"Hello, how are you?" the other girl said.

"Who are they?" I asked Annabeth.

"The golden haired one is Hazel, the blacked haired one is Reyna." Annabeth answered.

Hazel sat up and gave Annabeth a hug, and shook hands with Thalia and me.

"Hi, what's your name?" Hazel asked politely.

"I'm Hermione."

"Like the only daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus, and a Mycenaean princess of Sparta during the Trojan War?" Reyna inquired. **(GO WIKIPEDIA! IT MADE ME SOUND SMART! BET YOU 10 GALLEONS, 15 DENARII AND 13 DRACHMAS YOU DID NOT KNOW THAT! )**

"Yes! How do you know? No one ever knows that!" I exclaimed. My mother told me I was named after a princess. But no one ever knew that.

"I study a lot of history. But I did not memorize _The Iliad _in it's original language. Annabeth did do that." Reyna continued.

"I really did do that. Took me 5 years, but I did it." Annabeth said, blushing a little.

"I could never do something like that. I would rather not be able to call Percy Kelp Head for a month, than try to memorize that epic." Thalia exclaimed while stretching out on the bed.

"Who else is coming?" Hazel asked.

"Piper and Rachel. They should be here any minute."

We waited a couple minutes, until a dog that was a enlarged copy of Fang came out of the shadows with two girls on it's back. One of them had a black cloak, but had frizzy red hair, freckles, and a pad of paper with her. The other girl looked Native American, had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Both came down with a large box and they gave Annabeth a hug. Annabeth introduced me to the red-headed girl, Rachel and the Indian girl, Piper.

"What is in the box?" Annabeth asked. I was curious too, but she got there before I did.

"Some armor that Leo, Jake and Nyssa came up with." Piper answered.

"They need testers, and you were on the list of people who are willing to try on armor." Rachel continued.

"Well, tell them I say hi." Annabeth said. "Now let's do something fun."

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA ! AND A COUPLE MORE THINGS,<strong>

**A. THERE IS MORE THAN ARMOR IN THE BOX...GUESS!**

**B. REVIEW! TRY AND ADD THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES AND PM TO ME OR SAVE THE NARGLES (My ****BFF'S NEW ACCOUNT)**

**C. WE ARE ON POTTERMORE, BTW. I'M IN HUFFLEPUFF AND SAVE THE NARGLES IS IN RAVENCLAW!**

**D. MUGGLE ON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAVE THE NARGLES: I think our evil genuis shows in this chapter. Of course, I'm already an really evil person. I watch History Channel online. Even if it was to study for a quiz. But just to let you know that there will be mentions of Liper, Jeyna and Frazel. Suck it up if you don't like any of those couples. And our Mark of Athena was inspired by the Shadow Hunters tattoos in the Mortal Instuments and the John Smith's first legacy, Lumen, in I am Number 4, I saw the movie.**

**thisiscorinth: Sorry for not updating, we've been working on our other stories. Please review, and waring there will at least be one other chapter with the party in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER<strong>** 11**

**HERNIONE POV**

I was nervous at first, being introduced to Annabeth's friends. But once they knew that I was not stuck up and that I could defend myself, they seemed to like me. Some of the other girls brought Muggle foods such as Coca Cola, pizza, popcorn, and Twix bars, which happened to be Annabeth's favorite candy. I have not had one in years, but I really like them. They were just talking about random stuff, like how were Annabeth's friends were and who was dating who. It seemed very unlike Annabeth, but it was a night to be silly and have fun. We talked about all the crazy fun things we did.

I told them how I fought at the Minestry of Magic, which they were impressed by, even though I was knocked out and Harry got most of the glory.

"Don't worry. We have saved the world before, but mortals or 'Muggles' don't have a clue what we did." Thalia conforted.

"I was one of the few mortals who knew what happened." Rachel added. "I have the gift of sight which allows me to be an orcale."

"So, you are a prophet, even though you are not like me or Annabeth." I concluded.

"Yes. I usually express my visions though drawings. I only speak a prophecy when someone needs one." Rachel explained.

"Oh, OK. Would I be an important part of a prophecy?" I asked.

"Let me see." She flipped though the pages of the sketchbook. I was disturbed by how many had grusome deaths in it. Finally she stopped at a page. Rachel looked disturbed at the picture. She finally spoke.

"I found one with you in it, Hermione. But I don't think you should see it. If you do see it, you cannot try to make sure it will not happen to you. It will happen. You will just make things worse." Rachel told me in a serious tone.

I felt frightened that she will show me something terrible. But I am strong. I will face it. I can prove myself here, they will understand the real me.

"Can I see it though?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"Yes." Rachel was about to show it to , but then a ringing noise filled the room. Thank God, now that I don't have to see my future.

The ringing came from Piper's cell phone. It must of been a special phone, because no electronics are useable at Hogwarts. Piper looked at it and read it out loud.

"Piper, do a favor for me. Open the box. NOW." She read out loud. We all had confused looks. Why would someone tell us to open the box? We would open it eventully, but why right now?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Reyna stated stiffly. Everyone drew their weapons. I saw that Reyna and Piper had knives, Hazel a sword and Thalia a spear. I drew my wand, and Rachel grabbed a blue hairbrush. We approached slowly. Annabeth took her knife and cut though the duct tape of the box. She then flipped open the lid.

At first, nothing happened. Then an elfish guy popped up. We all jumped back about a meter. The guy blew a streamer and yelled,

"FLAMIN' VALDEZ SAYS HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled out. No one spoke. He looked around.

"No smiles. No frowns. No 'LEO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!'" He asked.

We stared at him blankly. Then he pushed it

"Why are you holding a fancy stick?" He asked me.

I punched him in the nose.

"OW! WHAT THE-" Leo cursed in about 4 different languages.

We got a thick, steel rope and the girls wrestled him down, except for Rachel, who was eating popcorn watching. She offered me popcorn so we sat there watching Leo get beat up and eating popcorn. Percy and Harry came out, attracted by the noise, and all four of us ate popcorn together. Then Leo caught on fire. Everyone backed away. The steel rope was slowly melting. Me and Harry concured up water from our wands. Percy also made water come out from his hands. That must be his special magic, advanced water magic without a wand. Intersting.

Then a boy with white skin, black eyes and black clothes stepped out of the box as Leo stopped flaming. He looked around Hazel's age and he leaned on the edge of the box and watched with a small smirk on his face. Leo was hopping as fast as he can while the girls were chasing him. He was wailing and trying to melt the rope. The boy walked over to us. He waved to Rachel and Percy, he looked at me and nodded, and he started to look at Harry, he backed away about a meter. We all gave him a odd look, then he took a piece of Rachel's popcorn and popped in his mouth. Then the others noticed him.

"Were you in the box with Leo?" Hazel asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I shadow traveled here, I wanted to wish Annie a happy birthday, plus Nyssa wanted me to get Leo back. She is planning on hitting Leo on the head with her hammer for what he did." Nico answered.

"I don't think that we should waste our time trying to severely maim Nico. Leo does deserve it with all the pranks he does." Annabeth concluded. The others nodded.

"Wow, that makes me feel so loved." Nico said sarcasticly.

"Well, we can include you in the mass beating then." Reyna said, smiling evilly, but in a monotone voice, which disagreed wih the look of glee on her face.

Nico paled, if possible. "I think I am fine in my unmaimed state." He said quickly.

"I thought so." Piper piped in. Everyone except Nico laughed, even severely maimed Leo.

Nico grabbed Leo and pulled him away from the girls and shadow-traveled out before the girls could attack him.

''Well, there goes our enterrainment." Rachel said, dissapointed, to me.

"I have to say, that was entertaining." I said impressed.

Harry gave me an odd look, I shrugged it off. The girls were in the process of trying to get Percy away from the room. They were doing a good job. Harry said good bye and walked to the other side willing. Percy, seeing that Harry went willing, ran after Harry. We sat back down, and they started talking about their boyfriends. Thalia and Rachel were aparently single. Reyna was with this guy Jason, and they were really good friends, even though he had a sorta-kinda-crush on Piper. Hazel had a boyfriend, Frank, who was three years older than her, but were best friends so they started dating. Piper and Leo had crushes on each other but they had not started dating yet, but the girls were waiting for the day when Piper gets asked out by him. Hopefully it is soon, but Piper is, quoteing Leo 'is a fine-looking girl'.

"Or drop dead beauiful." Piper exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Who's your guy, Hermione?" Rachel asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said stiffly, but I was thinking about Ron. If I replaced Lavender, and she was the one who was jealous. And I got to snog him all I want. And call him stupid nicknames.

"Hermy has a cru-ush! Hermy has a cru-ush!" Thalia shreiked while dancing around. I felt my cheeks redden.

"So you have a crush." Hazel concluded.

"Fine. I do have a crush. But I did date the most famous wizard sports athete ever when I was 14. But it is not him." I stated.

"It's a redhead who is not single and is very athletic. He is kind of stupid, but you fell in love with him, even though he calls you an insufferable know-it-all." Piper smugly stated.

"You are in love with Ron. I knew it. This calls for special circumstances." Annabeth declared.

"Its makeover time." Piper says, squealing. Then Ron walks in.

"Yes!I knew I'm not the only red head Annabeth knows!" Rachel yells, triumphantly while Ron just looks confused

"Wheres Harry and Percy?" He asks

"Somewhere." Thalia replys dismissively, waving her arm in the direction Harry and Percy had gone off takes the hint and speed walks away.

"Well Hermione, its time." Reyna said in an ominus voice.

I felt scared but I knew that it would be interesting, so I let them change me.


	12. Chapter 12

**thisiscorinth: This is our 'femimie' side in this chapter.**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: But I really wished to tell them that it would be funny.**

**thisiscorinth**: **WE ARE FUNNY! Do you have any faith in me?**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: Considering the facts, no. Also, did you know we dont own PJO or HP?**

**thisiscorinth: Sadly we dont, and I know it, but I know how we can get it...hehehehe.**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: I am scared now... Chapter 12! Read our other stories though. I am ashamed that I got more reviews on my regular story than this at least I get to rub it in your face.**

**thisiscorinth: *Runs out of room, tears cascading off her face, sobbing***

**SAVE THE NARGLES: I didn't really mean it! *Runs out of room after thisiscorinth***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

**HERMIONE**

And the make over started.

They showed me what they were going to put on me, before they put it on my face. They brought out the concealer, which was solid and not too heavy, makes it harder to see any blemishes on my face. Then the translucent finisher and its big, puffy brush came out. It tickled a lot and it took all my will not squirm or giggle which the others had warned me against.

"How are you so good at makeup, Reyna?" Hazel asked.

"I worked a salon for a good portion of my life, remember. I had to do this stuff EVERY SINGLE DAY." Reyna explained

All of us made faces.

"At least I did not have to do any of it when I was with the pirates." She continued.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth jabbed her elbow into Reyna's rib cage. She did not have a reaction, but Reyna seemed to get the point.

"The pirates destroyed the spa when I was twelve. My mistress, or the owner, um, transfigured them...into a certain kind of rodent. Someone turned them back into humans. They were upset. They destroyed the spa, killed my mistress and most of the workers too. There were only four surviors besides the pirates. Me, my sister, Annabeth and Percy."

"WAIT! Did Annabeth and Percy let the pirates go?" I exclaimed.

"Why don't we get back to the make over, we can talk later." Piper piped in, shooting a glare at Reyna. Reyna got the message and got out her next tool, a small bottle that they said they would put on my eyes to make the coming eye shadow stick. They put it on my eyes and then put on some gold and bronze eye-shadow. I felt them put on some lip gloss too.

Then they put something on my hair, I think it they called it Glossy anti-frizz shine serum?Oh, well. I then felt someone put my hair in a braid.

Annabeth handed me some chothes and I changed into them, a white blouse and some jeans. Apparently they did not like my robes, but were OK with my ratty sneakers.

"You can look now." Piper said, smiling. I walked over to the mirror, exuberant to see what I looked like. And what I saw was amazing. My usually frizzy hair sat on my shoulders, no longer reaching for the sky, but still wavy. And my make-up, it was gorgeous. My complexion was just right and the eyeshadow made my eyes really pop. Yet it looked so nautual!

My mouth hanged open. The girls were smiling and high-fiving each other. Then Annabeth came dragging Harry behind her. A bandana was put over his glasses.

"Why do you want me? Percy was trying to teach Ron how to operate a paint-ball gun. I got to see that." Harry complained.

"Or do you want to see Hermione." Annabeth said dramiticly, and pulled off the bandana.

Harry looked at his mouth almost hit the floor it was open so wide. This was an even funnier reaction than from when I went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum!

"W-w-what! You..your PRETTY! You never wear make up!" He stuttered.

He coninued to goggle at me and it was way funnier than I expected. I can't wait to see Ron's expression! Then I noticed all the other girls were pratically rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard. This got me to laugh harder, while Harry just kept staring.

"OK, time to have Ron get his turn, Harry." Annabeth said in a baby voice. We were all having trouble breathing by now, we were laughing so hard. Thalia was even crying.

Annabeth left and came back with Ron, who had his eyes covered too. His expresion told me he was confused.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"To see our handy work. Ready 'Mione."

"Of course I am ready. I am ready to see the same, or better reaction than Harry did." I answered.

Annabeth uncovered Ron's eyes. He looked at me. I flashed him a flirty smile.

He fainted right on the spot.

We were all quiet, but I broke the silence, by starting to laugh like a hyena.

I would say that after my statement we all had a fit of laughter before we decided to do something. I propped him up by the wall.

"What should I do to wake him up?" I asked the others.

"Before you wake him up..." Rachel started.

"KISS HIM!" Hazel yelled.

"WHAT? Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor would I do that?"

"Why not? Who is Godric Gryfindor anyway?" Thalia asked.

"Because he has a girlfriend. And Godric Gryffindor was the co-founder of Hogwarts, by the way."

"Ohhhh, that's why."

"Well then..."

"You should..."

"KISS HIM!" They all yell.

"Then slap him to wake him up!"

"Fine I'll do it. But I have to do it in private." I conceded

I moved Ron behind a sheet that was hanging, hearing moaning in the back-round. I leaned towards Ron and gave him a kiss on the lips, which I lingered so I could put it down on the craziest-things-I-ever-did list, and the things-I-might-regret-later list.** (We like your lists, Hermy.)** I thought I saw his eyes flutter open, but I did not care. I pulled away, there was a LOT of lip gloss on his face, and moved the sheet. All the other girls were grinning like goofballs.

"How was it?" Piper squealed. I really wished I had friends who were intelligent and completely silly and crazy.

"It...it was nice."

All thew other girls squealed and then came over to watch me slap him. I stretched out my fingers and put my hand into a good position. Then I slapped him, it left a red mark on his face, showing where all my fingers had hit, and he snapped awake, eyes showing great fury.

"Bloody H#$%! What was that for!" He screeched the girls giggled and I rolled my eyes, but I was giggling too, but they were sooo immature! But so was I at the moment.

"You fainted, so Hermione slapped you to wake you up." Rachel summarized, once she stopped laughing.

"Why did I faint?"

"Why not?" Three guesses who said that.

"Because Hermione was so damn hot with the make-up job and the clothes we did, well, by the way you reacted." Piper exclaimed.

"At least we did not put her in a toga, he would of gone into a coma." Reyna said, grinning.

"What's a toga?" I asked.

They smiled evilly, I was regretting that I asked that.

"We won't make you wear one right now, but you we will make you wear one someday, since you asked." Annabeth told me.

"Lets get the guy outta here, he swears too much." Hazel complained.

''And you do not like your father." Rachel sighed.

"He looks like Hitler! And he gave me my stinking curse. I am so glad I don't have it anymore." Hazel complained as we escorted Ron out of the room. Harry and Percy were playing wizard's chess, and Percy was losing badly. They both looked up looking at me, then at Ron, noticing the lip gloss. Harry raised his eyebrows, and I grinned and nodded.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"You are completely evil Hermione."

"I am impressed."

"What do you guys mean?" Ron asked.

"I tell you later. Maybe." Harry told him, and burst out laughing anyway.

We left the guys and then talked for a couple more hours. But the girls eventually left, they had to get back to America, and it was just me and Annabeth.

"You know, that was awesome." I summarized.

"And I was expecting it to be more wild than that."

"Next time I see you, maybe I'll teach you some more spells." I said, about to leave. Annabeth grinned

"And I'll teach you to throw knives." Annabeth said, reminding me of when we first met.

"Well, see ya." Annabeth said. And I leave to get Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>thisiscorinth: We now own PJO and HP<strong>

**SAVE THE NARGLES: How? thisiscorinth, did you threaten them?**

**thisiscorinth:...**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: GO RETURN IT!**

**thisiscorinth:Noooo!**

**thisiscorinth:Heres it is *Hands paper to SAVE THE NARGLES***

**SAVE THE NARGLES: *LOOKS AT PAPER AND READS OUT IT LOUD* THISISCORINTH AND SAVE THE NARGLES OWN PJO AND HPO CAUSE THEY OWN EVERYTHING SIGHNED RICK RORDAN AND JK ROLLING. YO**

**U FORGED THIS! YOU EVEN SPELLED RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING WRONG!**

**thisiscorinth: HAHAHAHAHAHA you fell for it! *Runs out of room, chased by SAVE THE NARGLES***

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WE LEARN ABOUT WHAT THE BOYS DO. MUHAHAHHAH! WHO'LD WANT TO MISS THAT? Ron with a paint gun? LORD SAVE US!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**THISISCORINTH: YOLO!**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: *LOOKS AROUND WORRIED*WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**THISISCORINTH:*GRINS* NOTHING**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: THEN WHYD YOU SAY YOLO?**

**THISISCORINTH: READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: OH, NOW I GET IT. WE DO GOOD WITH YOLO**

**THISISCORINTH:NOW I SAY YOYO**

**SAVE THE NARGLES:WHATS THAT MEAN**

**THISISCORINTH: YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN. BURN!**

***GET CONFUSED LOOKS FROM READERS***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 -the unlucky number, except for you, 'cause its an update<strong>

**PERCY POV (THIS IS THE START OF THE PARTY) **

_"If you want, you can stay for a while. It's my birthday and I asked Dumbledore if some of my friends can come. They are all girls and they would love to meet you, Hermione. And Percy needs some company while they are here. You can hang out with him, Harry."_

_"That would be nice. With 'Won Won' hanging with 'Lav Lav' and not us." Harry said and grinned, as I grinned back, happy not to be alone and at the fact of Ron being called "Won Won"._

_"I can teach you wizards chess and the rules of Quittich to pass time!" Harry exclaimed happily._

_"I can also tell you some of the awesome pranks I participated in!" I countered._

_We ventured to the other side of the room to leave Annabeth and Hermione alone, knowing that tonight will be better for all of us._

"So, I'm gonna start Harry." I said, once the girls were out of sight. We spotted an empty place where we could shoot, and there was a able with a chess board nearby. We set it up.

"So, you know how to play regular chess. Right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth made me play it.

"So it is the same rules, but the pieces move on their own, like this. Pawn to E4.

One of the pawns slid from its spot to square E4. I stared at it in wonder.

"Say the piece you want to move, and the spot you want it to go to."

"Ok, Pawn to E5."

"Pawn to F4."

The new piece went next to his old piece. My piece was right above the old piece, so I could take the new piece.

"Pawn to F4."

I was not sure what to expect but here's what happened. The pawn, shaped like a little man crouched down, drew his sword. Harry's piece drew his sword too. They fought for a little bit, but my guy knocked out the other pawn by knocking him out with the but of his sword. My piece then dragged Harry piece to the side of the board, and ten went back to his position.

"That was extremely cool." I said in wonder. Harry smirked, and we continued playing. In the end Harry won our game...and the next 5 games. I felt I did good.

"So now the score is..." Before I could finish we heard a lot of commotion coming from the girls, so we did the natural thing: We went and checked it out. And what we saw, was something that made me wish I had a camera.

Leo was getting beat up by the girls-minus Rachel and Hermione, who were watching and eating popcorn-tied up with steel rope and had a bloody nose. Me and Harry joined them, and watched amused, until Leo finally burst into flames, slowly melting the steel rope.

Me, Hermione and Harry conjured water and hosed him down, which he didn't seem very happy about. Once Leo was put out and hopping away from the girls in terror, Nico came out of the box, obviously having shadow travelled in. He walked over to us and popped some popcorn in his mouth. The others noticed him.

"Were you in the box with Leo?" Hazel asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I shadow traveled here, I wanted to wish Annie a happy birthday, plus Nyssa wanted me to get Leo back. She is planning on hitting Leo on the head with her hammer for what he did." Nico answered.

"I don't think that we should waste our time trying to severely maim Nico. Leo does deserve it with all the pranks he does." Annabeth concluded. The others nodded.

"Wow, that makes me feel so loved." Nico said sarcasticly.

"Well, we can include you in the mass beating then." Reyna said, smiling evilly, but in a monotone voice, which disagreed wih the look of glee on her face.

Nico paled, if possible. "I think I am fine in my unmaimed state." He said quickly.

"I thought so." Piper piped in. Everyone except Nico laughed, even severely maimed Leo.

Nico grabbed Leo and pulled him away from the girls and shadow-traveled out before the girls could attack him.

''Well, there goes our enterrainment." Rachel said, dissapointed, to Hermione.

"I have to say, that was entertaining." Hermione said impressed.

Harry gave her a weird look, but Hermione shrugged it off. The girls tried to get me to leave, but it wasn't until Harry left that I rushed out of the room. I did not want to be the only boy.

We went back to playing chess, but soon after that, Ron walked in.

"Aww, did Won-Won leave Lav-Lav." I teased him and smirked.

"Shut it Perce!" Ron said, blushing. I decided to teach them how to shoot a paintball gun. I pulled out the two guns that were meant for Harry and me.

"I'm teaching paint balling I only have two guns because we had an unexpected guest." I looked pointedly at Ron, who looked at Harry.

"See what you did Harry?" He said. Harry just glared in response and I laughed at them. I handed each a sniper paint ball gun.

"Hold it how you think you should, and I'll go on from that." Ron held the gun so that the nozzle rested on his shoulder and would shoot him in the eye. Then had his hand gripped the ammo cartridge. His other hand was in a position where he would poke the trigger. So basically he was holding it backwards and had no clue about guns.

Harry was better, he held the gun pointing in the right direction, and he had his hands in the right places, but the way he held the gun, the recoil would make the butt hit him in the eye. **(HOW MANY PEOPLE LAUGHED? =D)**

"Okay Ron, I'm going to help you first, since theres more to work on with you." I said, walking towards said wizard. But, before we started, Annabeth came in.

"Hey, I need to borrow Harry. Bye!"

She grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him out of the room, saying nothing while Harry was complaining. I went up to Ron, it would take a long time to teach him how to do the time I had Ron holding the gun right. Me and Ron just sat and talked afterwards.

Eventually Harry came back, a bit dazed so that Ron could leave. I was feeling pretty left out here. Why not me?

We started another game. But soon all the girls, and Ron came back. Hermione had make-up on, and Ron had lip gloss on his lips. Oh my gods...

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Hermione grinned and nodded.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"You are completely evil Hermione."

"I am impressed."

"What do you guys mean?" Ron asked.

"I tell you later. Maybe." Harry told him, and burst out laughing anyway. The girls left, and we continued playing, this time so that the winner played another game, while the loser had to sit out. This was really bad for me, since I always lost, and all the sitting made me impatient, which was not helped by my ADHD.

After a bit, Hermione came to pick up Harry and Ron so that they'd go and sleep. I almost went straight to Annabeth, but then I started thinking. **(GASP!)**

I had many questions right now,

One, did Hermione love Ron, because there was a ton of lip gloss on his face, which Harry wiped off before they left.

Two, why was Leo there, it was funny yet confusing. There was no question that he insulted one of the girls.

Three, what made Nico back away from Harry? There must be dark magic involved for something like that to happen.

Where I can get the answers,

One, Annabeth

Two, Still Annabeth

Three, the one and only Death Breath.

I asked Annabeth the questions One and Two, and she said for One, Yes, and Hermione _did _kiss him(More like slobbered on him. Ha.) and for Two, Leo was in a box with some armor from Nyssa, and he insulted Hermione by calling her wand 'a fancy stick' (I know your pain, Leo, I know your pain.) But Three was harder to get. I had to ask the Ghost King.

I decided to Iris-Message him.  
>"Show me Nico DiAngelo, probably at camp maybe the underworld." I said to the rainbow<p>

"Hey Perce, 'sup?"

Nico was sitting in a tree in the forest at Camp Half-blood, it was probably around night time or early morning. I could see him, but barely.

"Why are you sitting in a tree, did you join the hunters again Nico?" I asked, grinning. Nico blushed and exclaimed,

"C'mon, I didn't purposely join them, it was an accident!"

"Sure."

"So, what do you want? I know you didn't just IM me to tease me,"

"Correct Death Breath!" I said in a way too hyper voice.

"I want to know why you were acting weird around Harry. The best I could come up is that dark magic was involved, but you are the expert."

"Well, even I am not sure what it was. But there was something that seemed to be living inside Harry's mind. A piece of someone's soul. Very fragile. Very dangerous. It could affect Harry's mind at certain times if it wanted or needed to. I could sense more of these objects around sense, whenever I was there, usually to catch a ghost or something. I know one of these objects was in the room, beside Harry. Another in London. But to create something like that took a lot of pain and effort to create. The person who created any of those things would of been brave and completely insane."

"I have an idea about who it is. If I am correct, then we can defeat him. But why would anyone do that. It seems pointless." I stated.

"But there are upsides to this kind of Dark Magic. Because the piece of soul is in something else, it can still live even if you are supposed to be dead. You can live forever, as long as the item is not destroyed beyond magical repair."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I think that our swords can kill the objects. Certain kinds of basilisk venom can destroy it, like the Giant Basilisk, which can kill someone by just looking at it, or the little ones that we have fought, their poison is just as deadly, but there is a lot less. Fiend fire, or a kind of fire that turns into fire-breathing animals. I think wizards can make it come out of their wands, but it often kills the wizard doing people and wizards, it is much easier, all you have to do is kill the creature. That is why it is even more risky to have an animal hold a piece of your soul. They can die normally, and they have their own thoughts. I can do a little more research on this stuff. It is something I should know more about."

"Thanks Death breath." I told him and I was about to disconnect when he spoke again.

"WAIT! One more thing. Don't tell Harry. If he finds out...You know what I mean. He will have to die. I think he can face death, but still a shock."

"I understand."

"Bye."

"Bye." Well, this is just a normal conversation, isn't? Finding out Harry has to die, little things like that.


	14. wince an

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.

i was off fanfic for a while, cause I've had lots of sports, cello, and school and now all of my chapters that were around half finished are deleted, so I have to redo them, and it will probably be a while until my next update. I'm also getting a bit of writers block*winces* so if you have any ideas they will almost definitely be used, thanks!

~thisiscorinth


End file.
